


Only Oddball

by churro



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Graduation, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churro/pseuds/churro
Summary: its graduation and the five oddballs do their last performance





	Only Oddball

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't write this my friend did so here's her insta @spooky.ren and twitter @bby_harukawa

_Natsume POV_

It’s time, isn’t it? Everyone is Yumenosaki is gathered in the hall to perform their last lives, everyone including me. Switch has a special performance today, it’s jam-packed with magic as usual but it’ll be senpai’s last performance as switch, after this he’s heading out somewhere that I don’t even know.

Our performance ends in a flash, it’s obvious because we only performed Temptation Magic, and our latest song, Emerald Planet. We had fun, Sora looks like he doesn’t know that this is senpai’s last moment in switch, all he knows is that switch is still going to be switch. I wanted to tell him so bad, but I don’t want to make him sad, so I’ll keep that for the actual graduation ceremony later.

It’s ra*bits’s turn to perform and we watched from the backstage, I acted like nothing is going to happen, I acted like I don’t care about this whole graduation thing since Switch is still going to stand with just me and Sora. But then something hits me, the eccentrics. I forgot that they’re graduating too, suddenly everything started blurring up and I feel a tear form in the corners of my eye, I quickly wiped it before Sora or anyone in that matter could see it. “shihou? Your color is reeeeally gloomy? Are you okay?” Shit, I know that boy could read through my emotions so I just simply patted his head and assured him that everything is fine when it’s really not.

I excused myself from the rest of switch and headed to search the oddballs I found them all sitting underneath a tree, and quickly ran to them. Eyes filled with tears, and breath hitching with every step I took “n- niisan” all of them sitting there all stared at me, It almost feels like I’m being judged.

“wipe your ‘tears’ natsume-kun, and sit ‘here’ with ‘us’” Kanata niisan said to me while patting the ground in front of Rei niisan. I nodded, wiped my tears and sat down. “s- so? You guys are- are going away?” I asked, all 4 gave me a nod I continued my sobbing begging them not to go, they didn’t respond for a while until one by one they started hugging me. I fee their emotions overflowing, I heard light sobs coming from my niisans, one by one. Our crying almost sounds like a melody. And one by one we stopped crying and everything turns to laughter and chatter.

After a short while Shu niisan signaled something to Rei niisan and Rei niisan passed it to Wataru niisan“say, Natsume, are you tired?” Wataru niisan asked me, and to that I replied with “no” and Shu niisan asked “do you remember Rei’s part in Eccentric Party Night?” and to that I replied with “yes” Kanata niisan then asked “can you put up your ‘best’ performance with ‘us’ one last time?” I know where this is going “sure, anything for my niisans” Rei niisan stared at me and said “then let’s go” he snatched my hand and dragged me to the repayment fes stage, with the rest of the oddball following up,

when we’re at the backstage I saw near the changing room there are 5 costumes lined up, it’s our costume, the 5 oddballs’s outfit. Everyone nodded at each other and proceeds to change, we got out and fixed the ornaments in our costumes, helping each other look their best and as I put on my hat, Rei niisan snatched it from me and placed it on his head. He then puts his hat on my head and said, “you’re leading the stage this time” with a crooked smirk.

The rest of the oddballs saw this moment and started saying things like “our Natsume-kun have grown up~ how amazing!”, and “Natsume, you better put up a perfect performance today, since it’s our last” and other things about me growing up. Anzu then called us on stage and we ran there as the curtains opened up “well, I can’t believe we’ve come so far, is this the happily ever after that we’ve been searching for?” I asked, all 4 of the oddballs nodded and looked forward. The curtains open up and we started letting go, singing and dancing like there’s no tomorrow, and by the end everyone cheered, and we closed the stage that night.

Later that night we were gathering underneath the tree again, chatting eating, majorly fun things. It is until it started getting late and we needed to go home and prepare ourselves for the graduation ceremony tomorrow.

The next day I wore my best outfit and headed to school to watch all of my seniors graduate. When the ceremony ended and we’re free to do anything the oddballs came up to me and we chatted for a while, Rei niisan pulled up his hat out of his bag and handed it to me “please protect everyone at yumenosaki, don’t let history repeat itself, and be a good senpai to your kouhais, understood?” Rei niisan patted me in the head and I nodded “yes Rei niisan, I’ll do my best to p- protect ev- everyone in the s- school” tears flow down my face as I say those words “don’t ‘worry’ natsume, for we’ll ‘always’ be with ‘you’, in ‘here’” Kanata niisan reassured me and patted my chest, the oddballs gave me a warm embrace and we all bid goodbye after that “I swear, I’ll protect everyone in yumenosaki, the past wouldn’t repeat and I'll make sure of that” I said clutching Rei niisan’s hat as the other 4 walked out of the gate, and disappear from my sight.


End file.
